duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
User-created lessons
User-created lessons are created by Duolingo users with expertise in a language and are posted in the Duolingo discussions. Often the language is not currently offered on Duolingo, but sometimes the lesson is supplementary to an existing Duolingo course. Afrikaans nicovandiekaap1 *Introduction *1: Articles *2: Nouns *3: Adverbs and adjectives *4: Conjunctions *5: Personal pronouns .WhiteRose *1: History Amharic adamyoung97 *1: Words borrowed from other languages *2: have to / must Arabic (MSA) Chuggy370 *1: Who are you? Taloua *1: Alphabet Basque Alec737 / Basque for your trip *1: Say hello and introduce yourself *2: Traveling and accommodation *3: Ask questions and for directions *4: Getting help crush *1: Alphabet, personal pronouns, and the verb izan *2: Nor, Nongo, and demonstrative pronouns *3: Nork, NOR/NOR-NORK verbs, future tense, negative sentences Brezhoneg / Breton Azais *1: Pronunciation *2: Starting and Ending a Conversation Bulgarian RhydianDavies *Intro 1: What is it? Why would I want to study it? *Intro 2: Brothers, sisters, and your distant Bulgarian cousin *Intro 3: The Cyrillic you already know *Intro 4: The Cyrillic letters you *think* you know *Intro 5.1: The Cyrillic letters that will make your head spin *Intro 5.2: The Cyrillic letters that will make your head spin *Intro 5.3: Where we finally conquer all of the Cyrillic alphabet *Lesson 1: IPA, or how linguistics pretends to be a beer *Lesson 2: Hi! How are you? (Greetings, Part 1) *Lesson 3: Thanks, bye! *Lesson 4: What's your name? (and verbs!) *Grammar: The verb "to be" *Grammar: Intro to nouns, noun gender *Grammar: One cat, two cats (Noun plurals) *Basics: Pronunciation - Vowels (ooh's and aah's) *Basics: Pronunciation - Consonants, Round 1 *Basics: Bonus Material - Writing your name in Bulgarian *Basics: Pronunciation - Consonants, Last Call Cantonese Pok *✎ Cantonese Directory Page! ✎ ツ *Cantonese Lesson 1: ✍ Word Radicals! ✍ *Cantonese Exercise 1: ✍ Word Radicals ✍ *Cantonese Lesson 2 : ✍ Basic Pronouns! ✍ *Cantonese Exercise 2: ✍ Basic Pronouns ✍ *Cantonese Lesson 3: ✎ Basic Verbs! ✎ *Cantonese Exercise 3: ✎ Basic Verbs ✎ *Cantonese Lesson 4: ✎ Articles! ✎ *Cantonese Exercise 4: ✎ Articles (or classifiers) ✎ *Cantonese Lesson 5: ✍ Adjectives! ✍ *Cantonese Exercise 5: ✍ Adjectives ✍ *Cantonese Lesson 6: ✍ Adverbs! ✍ *Cantonese Exercise 6: ✍ Adverbs ✍ *Cantonese Lesson 7: ✍ Conjunctions! ✍ *Cantonese Exercise 7: ✍ Conjunctions ✍ *Cantonese Lesson 8: ** Abstract Nouns! ** *Cantonese Lesson 9: ** Asking Questions! ** *Cantonese Exercise 9: ** Asking Questions ** *Cantonese Lesson 10.1: ** Vocab: Countries! ** *Cantonese Exercise 10.1: ** Vocab: Countries ** *Cantonese SPECIAL Lesson 1: ✌ Happy New Year ✌ (新年快樂)!! *Cantonese Review 1: ✍ Basic Sentence Structure! ✍ Cherokee 1999Josh *Syllables part 1 *Syllables part 2 *Basics 1 *Basics 2 *Phrases 1 NukuchAjau *How to write your name in cherokee! *Cherokee words and the American nations *More places! Europe. *Expectations of a Cherkokee, 1 of 3 *Expectations of a Cherkokee, 2 of 3 PatrickOsa *The Cherokee syllabary Croatian RogueTanuki *Croatian language (hrvatski jezik) 1 *Croatian language (hrvatski jezik) 2 - Nouns 1/3 *Croatian language (hrvatski jezik) 3 - Nouns 2/3 *Croatian language (hrvatski jezik) 4 - Nouns 3/3 + Addendum 1 *Croatian language (hrvatski jezik) 5 - Nouns Addendum 2 A_L_E_X16 * Croatian Language. Useful Phrases. Estonian Keeleklikk * Index - free Estonian Flash based beginners course (A0-A2) for English or Russian speakers (free registration needed to access full content) ZeDocter *Phrases Finnish Zzzzz... *All the Slow Finnish lessons in one place *Chapter 0 - Ääntäminen (Pronunciation) *Chapter 1a - Terve (reading: greetings) *Chapter 1b - Terve (just exercises) *Chapter 1c - Terve (numbers 1–10) *Chapter 2a - Missä asut? (reading: james visits kaisa; vowel harmony, personal pronouns, type 1 verbs: asua) *Chapter 2b - Missä asut? (inessive, city names) *Chapter 2c - Missä asut? (to be, nationalities) *Chapter 2d - Missä asut? (numbers 11–20) *Chapter 3a - Puhun suomea (reading: james, kaisa and yvonne talk about themselves; numbers 20–10, age) *Chapter 3b - Puhun suomea (where are you from, elative, ablative, adessive, countries and declension) *Chapter 3c - Puhun suomea (nominative plural, stem changes, adjectives) *Chapter 3d - Puhun suomea (type 1 verbs: puhua, soittaa, antaa, alkaa, kieltää, ...; accusative plural) *Chapter 3e - Puhun suomea (what languages do you speak?, partitive, languages) *Chapter 3f - Puhun suomea (just exercises) *Chapter 4a - Onko sinulla lemmikkejä? (reading: kaisa and james discuss pets; pet vocabulary, the future tense) *Chapter 4b - Onko sinulla lemmikkejä? (more pets, to have) *Chapter 4c - Onko sinulla lemmikkejä? (adessive singular, adjectives) *Chapter 4d - Onko sinulla lemmikkejä? (personal pronoun partitive) *Chapter 4e - Onko sinulla lemmikkejä? (interrogative particle, type 1 verbs: istua, seisoa, nukkua, kirjoittaa, lukea; the future tense) *Chapter 4f - Onko sinulla lemmikkejä? (just exercises) *Chapter 5a - Puhelimessa (reading: james phones kaisa; big numbers) *Chapter 5b - Puhelimessa (telling time) *Chapter 5c - Puhelimessa (allative singular) *Chapter 5d - Puhelimessa (at what time) *Chapter 5e - Puhelimessa (just exercises) *Chapter 6a - Monelta juna lähtee? (reading: kaisa and yvonne are travelling) *Chapter 6b - Monelta juna lähtee? (places in the city; type 3 verbs: tulla) *Chapter 6c - Monelta juna lähtee? (illative) *Chapter 6d - Monelta juna lähtee? (modes of transport) *Chapter 6e - Monelta juna lähtee? (just exercises) *Chapter 7a - Tervetuloa (reading: yvonne meets kaisa's family) *Chapter 7b - Tervetuloa (possessive pronouns; some adjectives) *Chapter 7c - Tervetuloa (family and relatives; genitive) *Chapter 7d - Tervetuloa (partitive) *Chapter 7e - Tervetuloa (allative singular) *Chapter 7f - Tervetuloa (to have, to like) *Chapter 8a - Mitä työtä teet? (reading: dinner smalltalk; professions) *Chapter 8b - Mitä työtä teet? (professions, workplaces) *Chapter 8c - Mitä työtä teet? (essive) *Chapter 8d - Mitä työtä teet? (negations, but) *Chapter 8e - Mitä työtä teet? (just exercises) *Chapter 9a - Hyvää joulua! (reading: at christmas dinner) *Chapter 9b - Hyvää joulua! (type 2 verbs: myydä) *Chapter 9c - Hyvää joulua! (partitive singular) *Chapter 9d - Hyvää joulua! (just exercises) *Chapter 10a - Saisinko puolukoita? (reading: at the market) *Chapter 10b - Saisinko puolukoita? (berries, fruits and vegetables, to buy, to want) *Chapter 10c - Saisinko puolukoita? (partitive plural - shorter words) *Chapter 10d - Saisinko puolukoita? (partitive plural - longer words) *Chapter 10e - Saisinko puolukoita? (much/little/too much/too little/enough) *Chapter 10f - Saisinko puolukoita? (olla + partitive plural) *Chapter 10g - Saisinko puolukoita? (exercises, also some info on Runeberg's Day - in English) *Chapter 11a - Aurinko paistaa (reading: weather forecast) *Chapter 11b - Aurinko paistaa (weather vocabulary and phrases) *Chapter 11c - Aurinko paistaa (days of the week) *Chapter 11d - Aurinko paistaa (months and seasons) *Chapter 11e - Aurinko paistaa (type 3 verbs: ajatella, hymyillä, kuunnella, opettella (vs. oppia), suudella, kiistellä, tapella, riidellä, purra) *Chapter 11f - Aurinko paistaa (the compass points) *Chapter 11g - Aurinko paistaa (exercises) *Chapter 12a - Haluaisin kupin teetä, kiitos (reading: in a cafeteria) *Chapter 12b - Haluaisin kupin teetä, kiitos (vocabulary - tableware and food) *Chapter 12c - Haluaisin kupin teetä, kiitos (the accusative singular + related consonant gradation) *Chapter 12d - Haluaisin kupin teetä, kiitos (personal pronouns in the accusative; verbs that require objects in the accusative) *Chapter 12e - Haluaisin kupin teetä, kiitos (to be hungry, thirsty etc., verbs that combine with other verbs (taitaa, tehdä) and with ablative (näyttää, maistaa), maistua) *Chapter 12f - Haluaisin kupin teetä, kiitos (exercises) *Chapter 13a - Onko teillä punaisia mekkoja? (reading: Kaisa and Yvonne go shopping) *Chapter 13b - Onko teillä punaisia mekkoja? (clothes; wearing, getting dressed and undressing) *Chapter 13c - Onko teillä punaisia mekkoja? (consonant gradation of type 1 verbs) *Chapter 13d - Onko teillä punaisia mekkoja? (colours) *Chapter 13e - Onko teillä punaisia mekkoja? (the accusative plural + this, these in various cases) *Chapter 13f - Onko teillä punaisia mekkoja? (tämä=this in various cases) *Chapter 13g - Onko teillä punaisia mekkoja? (exercises) *Chapter 14a - Resepti (reading: a recipe) *Chapter 14b - Resepti (vocabulary: baking ingredients, instruments, pastries and breads) *Chapter 14c - Resepti (the imperative singular - type 1 verbs) *Chapter 14d - Resepti (the imperative singular - type 2 and 3 verbs) *Chapter 14e - Resepti (the instrumental adessive) *Chapter 14f - Resepti (amounts) *Chapter 14g - Resepti (exercises) *Chapter 15a - Kävelkää suoraan eteenpäin (reading: James and Pekka in Kuopio) *Chapter 15b - Kävelkää suoraan eteenpäin (locative postpositions) *Chapter 15c - Kävelkää suoraan eteenpäin (the imperative plural) French Lists: *All the official tips & Notes *A list of grammar tips *Grammar overview *French "hop by hop" Verbs: *How to conjugate all the French verbs Phonology: *How to read in French *Pronouncing the accents *French phonology in music! *Advanced, are final letters mute? Grammar: *Sont VS Sommes *Can I say "Ces sont"? *Personal pronouns VS impersonal pronouns *Using the pronoun "on" *Using the personal pronouns *The personal pronouns *Object pronouns *Reflexive pronouns *Ici, là-bas, là *A guide to "en" *Translating "depuis que" *C'est Vs Il est? *Les or Des? *Adverbs and present participles *All about the French negation Vocabulary: *English speakers already know French *How to say welcome? *Greetings *Flirting or meeting new friends *Text message and abbreviations *La drague Culture: *A few courtesy rules Old French Georgian Tamuna10 *Alphabet *Personal Pronouns *Conjugations-Subject verb prefixes and suffixes *Conjugations-Object verb prefixes and suffixes *Declensions *Prepositions *Plurals 1 *Plurals 2 *Phrases *Elemental Vocabulary *Adjectives *Numbers *Sentence Making *Verb Vocabulary *Possessive pronouns *Time: Verb series and screeves *Preverbs *Time: Present Indicative *Time: Imperfect German Greek panagiotists13 *Directory *1: Alphabet *2: Greetings *3: How to talk about yourself *4: Christmas special *5: Food *6: Nominative personal pronouns *7: Animals *8: Plurals *9: Verbs, singular accusative nouns, final v ... and more *10: Jobs *11: Adjectives *12: Places *13: Negatives, Questions *14: Numbers, Dates *15: Time Greenlandic dvstortion *Basics 1 Hindi Anneysha7 *Hindi Resources- Script *Lesson 1 *Lesson 2 Hebrew DvirBartov and MaeMcA *1: Common phrases *2: Numbers *3: Alphabet *4: Fruit *5: Basic grammar *6: Basic verbs *7: Nature *8: Vowels *9: Reading without vowels *10: Nouns, Adjectives, Dual and Plural Forms *11: Idioms *12: Articles *13: Festive food *14: Comparative and Superlative *15: Birds *16: Future tense *17: Possessives *18: Colors *19: Flowers *20: Introduction to Binyanim *21: Binyanim Part II Indonesian Inuktitut foroyskt *An introduction Japanese Demon-Kiyomi *1: Pronunciation *2: Writing systems *3: Basics 1 part 1 *4: Basics 1 part 2 *5: Basics 1 part 3 *6: Basics 2 part 1 *7: Basics 2 part 2 *8: Basics 2 part 3 *9: Phrases part 1 *10: Phrases part 2 *11: Phrases part 3 *12: Food part 1 *13: Food Part 2 *14: Food Part 3 *15: Food Part 4 *16: Food Part 5 *17: Animals Part 1 *18: Animals Part 2 *19: Possessives Part 1 *20: This and That *21: Jibun *22: Possessives Part 2 *23: Dewa Arimasen - Ja nai *24: The Particle Ni *25: Te form *26: Clothing Part 1 *27: Clothing Part 2 *28: Continuing Action form *29: Verbs part 1 *30: Verbs part 2 *31: Verbs Part 3 *32: Verbs Part 4 *33: Verbs Part 5 *34: Colors Part 1 *35: Colors Part 2 *36: Interrogative Sentences Part 1 *37: Interrogative Sentences Part 2 *38: Interrogative Sentences Part 3 *39: Interrogative Sentences Part 4 *40: Compound Sentences Part 1 *41: Compound Sentences Part 2 *42: Prepositions Part 1 *43: Prepositions Part 2 *44: Prepositions Part 3 *45: Prepositions Part 4 *46: Date and Time part 1 *47: Date and Time part 2 *48: Date and Time part 3 *49: Date and Time part 4 *50: Date and Time part 5 *51: Date and Time part 6, 7 & 8 *52: Family part 1 *53: Family part 2 *54: Family part 3 *55: Jobs part 1 *56: Jobs part 2 *57: Jobs part 3 *58: Adjectives Part 1 *Bonus: Christmas part 1 *Bonus: Christmas part 2 *Bonus: Christmas part 3 oribaakki *Index *Pronouns *Basic Vocabulary *Basic Phrases *Slang *School Vocabulary *い adjectives *Verbs (formal past and present tense) *I am going to (the)_____ to/because of ______ *Hiragana　ひらがな *Katakana カタカナ *Introduction to Kanji (Chinese characters) *JLPT 5 Kanji 1-15 *Food and Drink *Particles は、が、の、を *Basic sentence structure *JLPT 5 Kanji 16-30 Hafu.glindia.59 *Introduction post *Lesson 1 - Hiragana Alphabet Part 1 *Lesson 1 - Hiragana Alphabet Part 2 HFM2402 *Directory for "Japanese Like a Native" *1 : Greetings and Introductions *2 : What's for Dinner? MissSeychie *1: Greetings raineyspark *1: Simple Japanese Greetings and words *Hiragana and Greetings *More greetings Latin Carpelanam's full Latin course *Classified Vocabulary List *Basics, Lesson 1 *Basics, Lesson 2 *Basics, Lesson 3 *Basics 2, Lesson 1 *Basics 2, Lesson 2 *Basics 2, Lesson 3 *Common Phrases *1st Declension, Lesson 1 *1st Declension, Lesson 2 *1st Declension, Lesson 3 *1st Declension, Lesson 4 *2nd Declension, Lesson 1 *2nd Declension, Lesson 2 *2nd Declension, Lesson 3 *2nd Declension, Lesson 4 *3rd Declension, Lesson 1 *3rd Declension, Lesson 2 *3rd Declension, Lesson 3 *3rd Declension, Lesson 4 *Food, Lesson 1 *Food, Lesson 2 *Food, Lesson 3 *Food, lesson 4 *Animals, Lesson 1 *Animals, Lesson 2 *Animals, Lesson 3 *Family, Lesson 1 *Family, Lesson 2 *Adjectives, Lesson 1 *Adjectives, Lesson 2 *Present Tense Verbs, Lesson 1 *Present Tense Verbs, Lesson 2 *Present Tense Verbs, Lesson 3 *Present Tense Verbs, Lesson 4 *Infinitives, Lesson 1 *Infinitives, Lesson 2 *Infinitives, Lesson 3 *Imperatives, Lesson 1 Other users: *How to start the Latin course as a beginner *The 5 cases *Nouns declensions *Vir VS Homo *The Latin pronouns and the possessive Latvian Verner5 *1: Introduction *2: Basics *3: Vocabulary 1 Lithuanian Pinefrost *Basics: Pronouns *Basics: Numbers 1 *Basics: To Be in the Present Tense Luxembourgish PatrickOsa *#1 Basics *#2 More on the Eifel Rule *#3 Welcome, Hunn, and Predicate Adjectives *#4 Verbs: Present Tense Macedonian mnedelkovska *Macedonian language (македонски јазик) 1 *Macedonian language (македонски јaзик) 2 *Macedonian language (македонски јазик) 3 / Numbers *Macedonian language (македонски јазик) 4 / Plural *Macedonian language (македонски јазик) 5 / Animals *Macedonian language (македонски јазик) 6 / To be and To have *Macedonian language (македонски јазик) 7 / Negation and interrogation with "to be" and "to have" Maltese StrapsOption *1: Alphabet and Greetings *2: Phrases and Articles *3: Numbers and Adjectives *4: Colours and Sentence-building *5: Food and Three Basic Conjugated Verbs *6: Hallowe'en *7: Animals and Prepositions *8: Transport and Telling the Time *9: The Family and Noun Genders *10: Christmas Mandarin krpw1204 *Table of Contents *Pronunciation *Writing Systems *Basics 1, Lesson 1 *Basics 1, Lesson 2 *Basics 1, Lesson 3 *Basics 2, Lesson 1 *Basics 2, Lesson 2 *Food/Drink, Lesson 1 m.tastic *Directory *Pre-Lesson #1 (Tones) *Pre-Lesson #2 (Initials) *Pre-Lesson #3 (Finals) Neptunium *1 (basic phrases) *2 (questions) *3 (numbers, family) *4 (time) *5 (colors) QQJoy *Lesson #1, Basics 1, Lesson 1 TseDanylo *Mandarin Chinese Lessons Directory! *Mandarin Chinese - Lesson 1 - Pronunciation and Tones *Mandarin Chinese - Lesson 2 - Chinese Characters Nahuatl NukuchAjau *Table of contents *Basics 1.1: Man, The, I, Not, Am, You, Boy *Basics 1.2: Pronunciation, tl, noun endings, woman, girl, etc... *Basics 1.3: Work, Good, Sleep, Fail, A lot, Hungry, The *Basics 2.1 Big/Great, Coffee, Not good, Beautiful, In, Cafe, Ugly, Questions *Phrases 1 Hello, Goodbye, How are you? Old English HistoryCulture *Old English Lesson List Page! *I: Alphabet *II: Basic Phrases I (Greetings and Farewells) *III:Basic Phrases II (Introducing yourself!) *IV: Basic Phrases III (Conversational Questions) *V: Grammar & Grammatical Cases I (An Overview) *VI: Grammar & Grammatical Cases II (The Nominative Case) *VII: Grammar & Grammatical Cases III (The Accusative Case) *VIII: Grammar & Grammatical Cases IV (The Genitive Case) *IX: Grammar & Grammatical Cases V (The Dative Case) *X: Grammar & Grammatical Cases VI (The Instrumental Case) *XI: Grammar & Grammatical Cases VII (The Indicative Mood) *XII: Grammar & Grammatical Cases VIII (The Subjunctive Mood) *XIII: Grammar & Grammatical Cases IX (The Imperative Mood) *XIV: Pronouns I (1st Person Pronouns) *XV: Pronouns II (2nd Person Pronouns) *XVI: Pronouns III (3rd Person Pronouns *XVII: Pronouns IV (Interrogative Pronouns) *XVIII: Pronouns V ('The / That' ) *XIX: Pronouns VI ('This / These' ) *XX: Adjectives I (An Overview of Strong and Weak) *XXI: Adjectives II (Strong Adjective Declesions - General) *XXII: Adjectives III ( Adjectives with an æ in the stem!) *XXIII: Adjectives IV (Weak Declesions!!!!) *Have Children? Expose them to Old English at an Early age with this soothing lullaby! (Slǣp, Slǣp) *OE for Children - II - Lullaby (Fīf Īsentas) *Fæder Ūre (Lord's Prayer recited) *Bede's Death Song (West Saxon Dialect) *Offering Spell for Wōden/Ƿōden *Old English Conversations! [See Old English being spoken by Leornende Eald Englisċ!] *Comparing ænglisċ with Other Languages! *Old English Vocabulary! *Old English Prose / Poetry Recited! *ænglisċ Drēamcræft (music) *Old English - Wyrd biþ ful ārǣd - What does this mean? Polish M4rt4a *1: Pronunciation, Basic Phrases, Basic Questions, Family, Colors, Numbers *2: Food *3: Present Tense, Questions, and Negative/Affirmative Sentences *4: Basic Phrases, Descriptive Adjectives, Lists *5: Animals *6: Introduction to Cases *7: Numbers *8: Directions and places *9: Idioms Russian Airmode *Russian phonetics Giacobbe_s *1: Russian Alphabet/Русский aлфавит Hectoglot *Cyrillic 101 (for the upcoming Russian course) rafikov *Curious Russian: neighbors (соседи) *Curious Russian: Injuries & Sicknesses Serbian Marko195 *Pronouns 1 *Pronouns 2 *Nouns 1 Stefan_Bundalo_1 *Table of contents: Serbian lessons *1: Serbian letters and Cyrillic *2: Introduction *3: Verb "to be" *4: Basic phrases *5: Numbers 1 *6: Feelings and emotions *7: Food *8: Genders *9: Animals 1 *10: Verbs 1 *11: Grammatical cases *12: Conjugation of verbs *13: Family 1 *14: Clothes 1 *15: Let's go shopping *16: Nominative and Genitive *17: Countries *18: Possessive pronouns *Exercise 1: first 5 Serbian lessons *Exercise 2: Serbian lessons 5-10 Serbo Croatian kris_sum *a few words Seychellios Creole MissSeychie *1: Beginners Slovenian Klemen702 *A brief amount of Slovenian Spanish m.tastic *1: The earthquake in Nepal *2: Endangered wildlife *3: UK's royal family *4: Conflicted areas of the world *5: Celebrities *6: Birds tomi1999 *Some idioms in Spanish #3 Other users *Bag, purse and wallet Swedish Arnauti *Introduction to Swedish word order Tagalog Poluglottos_ *Basics 1 Turkish alHadzya *Useful Turkish Expressions -_-Nameless-_- *Introductions Ukrainian Vinnfred *About Declension of Nouns in Ukrainian Welsh rmcode *Some simple Welsh phrases See Also *User-created vocabulary lists Category:User-created content